Network servers, personal computers, and other computing devices typically include at least one persistent storage device for retaining digital data. Various types of persistent storage devices are currently available. For example, one type includes hard disk drives (“HDDs”), optical disc drives (e.g., DVD-ROMs), and other electromechanical storage devices. Another type includes flash drives and other solid-state drives (“SSDs”) that electrically store digital data without moving mechanical parts.
SSDs typically are faster (i.e., with lower latencies) and less susceptible to physical shocks than electromechanical storage devices. On the other hand, conventional electromechanical storage devices (e.g., HDDs) are typically cheaper than SSDs at similar capacity levels. However, as semiconductor-manufacturing techniques progress, manufacturing costs of SSDs continue to fall. As a result, SSDs are now a feasible option for desktop and/or network storage applications.